


His Kitten

by Onefabulouspokemon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat Ears, Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, kitten joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onefabulouspokemon/pseuds/Onefabulouspokemon
Summary: Wonwoo comes home to a needy kitten that he needs to take care of.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 42





	His Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Another document from the archives of my google drive from my old tumblr, enjoy!

Wonwoo sighed as he glanced from his work to the small digital clock on his screen. 4:45pm. Only 15 minutes until he’ll be able to see his baby boy again. Wonwoo hurried through the rest of his work and decided that leaving his office 5 minutes early wouldn’t bother anyone. He hastily pulled on his jacket and checked his phone before briskly walking towards his car.

1 new message  
Wonwoo opened it without a second thought, but found himself frozen in place as he saw a picture of Joshua in a very compromising position staring back at him. Joshua was wearing the pretty pink panties that Wonwoo purchased the older before, white tail poking out the back. Wonwoo groaned to himself as he looked at the sickeningly sweet message that came along with it.

From: Joshua Kitten  
‘Daddy, come home~ kitty misses you so much~’

Wonwoo picked up the pace to his car, and drove faster than he should have, knuckled white against the steering wheel at the thought of his beautiful kitten, milky skin under pretty pink panties and a matching collar. Wonwoo imagined the smaller boy rubbing himself against a pillow, whining as it gave him friction but not nearly enough, his thighs sliding against each other as his slick trails out of his puckered pink hole- Wonwoo shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts, trying to focus on driving as he speeds to his apartment.

After a far too long drive and nearly forgetting his keys inside of his car, Wonwoo unlocks the door to his and Joshua’s shared apartment, kicking off his shoes and quickly discarding his jacket. Wonwoo peers around, looking for his kitten and unbuttons his sleeves out of anxiousness, rolling them up to his elbows. When Wonwoo opens the door to his and Joshua’s shared bedroom, he hears the faint sound of rustling sheets. He pushes the door open farther and his eyes open wide at the breathtaking display.

Joshua lay on their shared bed, head buried in the sheets and ass flying in the air at the sound of his owner returning home. His little dick is straining in his pink lace panties, thin fabric stretching far to accommodate the kitten’s length. Joshua mewled at the sight of Wonwoo, white ears flattening against his head as he pushed his ass up higher and wiggled it as his tail wrapped desperately around his thigh, constricting and relaxing methodically.

“Oppa..” Joshua whined, turning his head back to meet his owner’s eyes. Wonwoo noticed how blown the kitten’s pupils were, and how glazed over the other’s eyes were. Wonwoo loosens his tie, and Joshua whines at how dark the other’s gaze is, piercing into his. Wonwoo’s breath becomes slightly ragged, shedding clothes as quickly as he can. His tie comes off, dropping it on the bed in an unspoken promise to be used again. Joshua isn’t paying attention when he feels a sharp smack on his butt. He yelps, lifting his hips up even more and he feels Wonwoo’s slightly calloused hand rubbing soothingly against the quickly reddening skin.

“Does my pretty little kitty want to play?” Wonwoo speaks, voice sickeningly sweet when paired with the dark glint in his eyes. Joshua merely whines in response so Wonwoo takes matters into his own hands. He pics up the discarded tie and pulls up Joshua’s arms, tying them together to the headboard. Every time Wonwoo would brush against Joshua’s bare, sensitive skin, he would whine, chasing the touch with his hips. Wonwoo carefully avoided the other while tying his small wrists to the bedframe, admiring his handiwork when he pulled back to shed the rest of his clothes.

The sound of his owner’s belt and pants hitting the floor excited Joshua, subconsciously spreading his thighs to accommodate the other’s body. Slowly, Wonwoo ran a hand up Joshua’s naked thigh and the kitten mewled at the touch, almost purring as Wonwoo stroked the soft skin. The sounds died in his throat when Wonwoo finally rubbed his fingers over the boy’s sensitive hole, slick soaking through the panties. Joshua could feel the mattress dip behind him as something else pressed against his hole. After what seemed like an eternity, Wonwoo pushed Joshua’s panties aside and licked along the pretty pink hole. Joshua jerked at the sensation, hips trying to push farther towards his owner’s tongue despite Wonwoo’s strong grip on the smaller boy’s hips.

  
Wonwoo continues to lick at the boy’s hole, slowly slipping in his tongue as he feels Joshua’s hole gush slick onto his mouth. The kitten’s tail falls limply to the side of his body, breathy moans and whines pouring out of the small boy. Joshua cries out when Wonwoo decides to slip in a finger beside his tongue, slowly thrusting it in and out while his tongue continues to torture Joshua. He tries to push his hips back again, which causes Wonwoo to pull back from the writhing boy.

“Come on kitty, I know you remember the rules. You have to let daddy do whatever he wants and you can’t move an inch unless he asks you,” Wonwoo says, clicking his tongue in disappointment. “Do you understand baby? I’d hate to leave you hanging.”

  
Joshua shakes his head furiously and whines, keeping his body as still as possible.  
“Use your words baby boy I know you can,” Wonwoo smiles down at how desperate his kitten has become for him.

“Yes daddy, please touch me daddy,” Joshua begs, and Wonwoo can see tears slowly fall out of the corner of his eyes. Wonwoo decides to have a little mercy on Joshua and pushes in a second finger alongside his tongue, eliciting a moan of approval from the smaller boy as he keeps his hips as still as possible.

Soon after, Wonwoo pulls away completely and Joshua whines at the emptiness. Wonwoo quickly trails a hand over the boy’s hole to collect some slick, covering his cock in the substance. He teasingly rubs his dick over Joshua’s eager hole, reveling in the pained whine that Joshua lets out. After what feels like an eternity, Wonwoo slowly slides his dick all the way inside the small boy, and Joshua moans loudly.

“Does Daddy’s cock feel good in my kitty’s slutty little hole?” Wonwoo questioned, leaning forward and pushing Joshua’s head into the mattress. Wonwoo’s hips start moving and he’s thrusting into Joshua at a brutal pace, pushing the smaller boy up the bed.

“Yes Daddy, feels so good inside me,” Joshua moans loudly, and he can’t help but buck back against Wonwoo’s hips. Luckily, the latter doesn’t seem to notice, to busy fucking the noisy kitten to notice his small jerks towards Wonwoo.

Joshua buries his head underneath his hands tied to the bedframe, keeping himself from hitting the headboard. He arched his back as far as possible to try to guide wonwoo’s cock to his sweet spot, crying out in pleasure when he hit it. Wonwoo smirked down at the wrecked boy beneath him, and leaned forward to snake a hand up to the older’s hard nipples, giving each a firm tug. Joshua’s breath hitched, and Wonwoo could tell that the smaller was close.

“Are you gonna come kitten?” Wonwoo asked, punctuating his words with harsh thrusts. Wonwoo could make out the shape of Joshua nodding through his hands. Wonwoo laughed slightly, shaking his head at the mess that his boyfriend had become.

“Kitten” Wonwoo warned, and before he could continue, Joshua let out a loud moan, muffled by the covers. His hole tightened, and Wonwoo looked and noticed the mess of cum on the sheets connecting to Joshua’s pink straining cock. Wonwoo didn’t let up however, thrusting harder into the kitten beneath him.

“Daddy please, please cum in me” Joshua moaned loudly, methodically clenching around the other’s cock, making it feel like the kitten was trying to milk the cum from him. The tight heat was too irresistible for Wonwoo, and he grabbed onto Joshua’s hips and buried his cock in the smaller, letting out a low groan as he came into Joshua. They stayed in this position for a few seconds, Wonwoo milking out the last of his orgasm until he became oversensitive. Before he forgot, he leaned forward to untie the tie he used to restrain Joshua and throw it off the side of the bed.

Wonwoo rolled onto his back, pulling out his softening cock out of Joshua. The kitten whined, and then scurried off the bed to get something. Wonwoo peered curiously at Joshua, and watched as the older rummaged through the closet before pulling out a pastel purple buttplug, and bashfully looking at Wonwoo before slipping it in himself.

“I wanted to keep it inside” Joshua muttered, eyes cast down as his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. Wonwoo’s cock twitched in interest, but he knew that he was far too tired to begin a round two in the next hour or so. Wonwoos hands raised to his face, where he rubbed the skin.

“One day you’re gonna kill me kitten.” He stated simply, fondness obvious in his gaze. Joshua smiled sheepishly and approached the bed to slide in next to Wonwoo. The two simply laid together, and Wonwoo felt himself drift off to sleep.

Wonwoo woke up with a groan, hips bucking up instinctively to the warm heat surrounding his cock. He looked down, and looked into the wide, faux innocent eyes of his kitten. Wonwoo opened his mouth to question Joshua, but the older decided to swallow and Wonwoo’s words died in his throat with a weak groan, grabbing onto the kitten’s hair. His fingers carded through the locks, scratching onto the base of the ears that poked out of Joshua’s head. The kitten whined in response, rutting against the mattress as he pushed his head farther down, nose tickling the smooth skin of Wonwoo’s stomach. Wonwoo’s thighs twitched in overstimulation and his hips bucked up again. Above him, Joshua took all of the younger’s movements in stride and continued to whine on the other’s cock while trying to give himself pleasure with the mattress underneath him.

Inhaling deeply, Wonwoo tried to keep some of his composure. He laid his head back on his pillow, laughing slightly while staring at the ceiling.  
“Are you in heat or something?” Wonwoo asked, using all his willpower to keep his voice even. The last thing he needed was for Joshua to gloat about how much of an affect he had on the younger.  
Unwilling to remove himself from Wonwoo’s cock, Joshua shook his head slightly and swallowed again around Wonwoo. Joshua’s throat tightened and Wonwoo thought that at any moment he could cum again. He bucked quickly into the kitten’s mouth and scratched his ears, causing the older’s whines to go straight to his dick. It didn’t take long for him to cum like this, and Joshua looked into his owner’s eyes, swallowing as much cum as he could. Little bits leaked from the corners of his mouth, and he collected it with his tongue, showing Wonwoo and swallowing it proudly.

“Come here kitten, need to get you off too” Wonwoo said, scooting backwards on the bed to let Joshua straddle his thighs. He eagerly complied, crawling up to gently sit himself down onto the younger’s plush thighs.

One of Wonwoo’s hands lifted to Joshua’s nipples, tweaking them lightly as the other one caressed his thighs. Joshua leaned forward, face hiding into Wonwoo’s neck. The younger’s head turned to suck a mark into the kittens neck as his hand slowly make its way to Joshua’s leaking pink cock. Joshua squirmed on Wonwoo’s lap as the pleasure began to consume him.

“You alright kitten?” Wonwoo muttered in his deep voice, lightly blowing on the wet mark to give the smaller boy chills. His hand slowly stroked Joshua’s leaking cock, enough to tease but not enough to make him cum. “Tell Daddy what you want,” Wonwoo chuckled darkly, knowing that his kitten loved how deep his daddy’s voice was. Joshua’s thighs tensed on top of Wonwoo, and he released a high-pitched whine.

“Please daddy let me cum again,” Joshua begged, leaning his head towards the ceiling so Wonwoo could get a full view of the kitten’s body.

“Tell me why I should let you baby,” Wonwoo asked, grin plastered on his face as he watched the smaller boy’s face contort in pleasure. He slapped Joshua’s thigh once, just to see him flinch a little before gripping his cock tighter, stroking just fast enough to drive the older crazy.

“Because daddy I,” Joshua started, whining loudly as he reached the edge of orgasm. “Daddy I was so good for you I let you fuck me as hard as you wanted and I sucked you off so good daddy. I even swallowed all your cum like you wanted and you didn’t even have to ask daddy please let me cum I’m so close,” Joshua was babbling, eyes screwed shut in pleasure and he couldn’t help but buck into Wonwoo’s fist the closer he got to his orgasm.

Wonwoo was pleased to see how worked up the other got due to him, and relieved the other with just two words. “Cum, kitten.”

Joshua whined deep in his throat and released over Wonwoo’s knuckles, streams of white streaking across his owner’s chest. His thighs trembled at the power of his orgasm and he fell forward, catching himself inches above Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo smiled at Joshua, petting his hair lightly.

“You work too hard” Joshua says, smiling fondly at his owner “spend more time with me at home.” His face gets more serious, and Wonwoo can’t help but feel guilty for the recent streak of late nights at the office that have kept him and his kitten apart.

“Make it up with a nice warm bath?” Wonwoo suggests, leaning forward and gathering Joshua into his arms as he goes to stand despite his muscles straining in protest.  
Joshua nods with a lazy smile, nuzzling into his young owner’s neck. Though his owner constantly works and makes him worry, it’s times like these that remind him of how much his owner truly cares for him.


End file.
